


Fruit

by SarcasticSmiler



Series: Advent Attempt [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticSmiler/pseuds/SarcasticSmiler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bofur's finally found some fruit he likes, Bilbo isn't exactly pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> It's rather short, this one, I hope you enjoy it regardless.

“Bofur! I’m home!” Bilbo called, closing the door to the smial.

“Bilbo!” Bofur cheered, sounding merrier than usual.

“Bofur? Are you alright?” Bilbo asked, making his way to the kitchen to find his dwarf grinning at him from the table, a large bowl in front of him.

“You’ve been hidin’ some good fruit from me, love,” Bofur tutted, shoving another spoonful of said fruit into his mouth, “Who knew this stuff could taste so good!”

“Is that…” Bilbo started before the strong smell of brandy hit his nose, “Bofur! That’s for the yule cake!”

“The what cake?”

“The yule cake, you drunken fool, I’ve had that bowl soaking for three days! Now I’ll have to start all over again!”

With a huff Bilbo stomped off to the pantry to store the various things he’d purchased that morning. Arms snuck round his waist as he was rather aggressively rearranging the dried herbs and spices.

“’m’sorry, love,” Bofur murmured in his ear, moustache tickling the lobe, making the pointed tip twitch, “It did taste good though.”

“I should hope so,” Bilbo grumbled, turning round in Bofur’s arms to face his dwarf, “It’s been soaking in my best brandy.”

“Forgive me?”

“Only if you promise not to touch the next batch until it’s actually _in_ the cake this time.”

“I’ll try my best, love,” Bofur smiled, dipping down to kiss his fussy little hobbit.

“See that you do,” Bilbo mumbled before chasing the warmth of the brandy and sweetness of the fruit still clinging to Bofur’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing this pairing as I tend to lean more towards Bagginshield than these two, that being said, when I thought of this these two instantly came to mind.
> 
> Any suggestions for this advent attempt would be greatly appreciated (either through comments or via [tumblr](http://sarcasticsmilerrandomness.tumblr.com/))


End file.
